Syringes are often pre-filled with the fluid to be injected prior to shipping and storing of the filled syringes. Such pre-filled syringes must be protected from temperature extremes to avoid damage to the medicinal fluid. Also, it is desirable to protect the pre-filled syringes from physical damage during shipping and storage.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved shipping and storage container for syringes.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe container which protects the fluid within the syringes from temperature extremes.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a syringe container which allows for easy identification of the contents.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a shipping and storage container for syringes which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.